Starcrossed
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Aiden finally moves back to Stardew after years of having been away. A story focusing on issues such as anxiety, depression, social norms, and PTSD, follow Aiden as he tackles his own demons while slowly learning to live off the land. How will the people of Stardew react to an old face as their new farmer? R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first slice of life story, but it isn't my first romance! Ish! This story is going to focus on the farmers personal progression as he struggles with anxiety, depression, and PTSD as well as delving deeper into why certain characters are they way they are. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Aiden stared out the bus window as the large vehicle rumbled down the highway. How long had it been since he had been back to Stardew Valley? He visited his grandfather during the summers as much as possible, even went to high school with some people from Stardew, but he hadn't physically been back there in over a decade. His thoughts briefly passed over whether or not he would run into anyone he knew, but he quickly pushed those away.

Times were different now, _he_ was different now. There was little use getting worked up over such a thing.

The bus began to slow and Aiden found his hazel eyes sliding from his window to the windshield. This was the exit, it would seem. The driver let out a curse as the bus gave a shudder and Aiden mentally sighed. It just needed to go another five miles, at best. The driver, an older woman, grumbled in an obvious smokers voice, mirroring Aiden's thoughts. He sat back in the seat, running a hand through his chestnut hair, kept short out of preference. An audible sound came as his hand went down the side of his face, running over a few days worth of stubble on his face. As he looked back to the window, his reflection was transparent. He wasn't handsome, at least he was never told as such. Still, he fancied himself average at best.

Average was fine, it meant he wasn't different. He just wanted to blend in with everyone else. A face in the crowd, nothing more, nothing less—easily forgotten. Was that why he left Joja? After his short stint in the Army he craved normalcy, an average job doing average things...but that had been a mistake. Everything felt as if it was closing in on him in the city. The clicking of a keyboard became deafening, the walls of a cubicle little more than a cage. He couldn't live like that, he needed quiet. He needed solitude. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for normalcy, but instead privacy?

A huff escaped his lips. And here he was, embroidered in his anxious thoughts, running through possibilities of how this move could go wrong. This is how it always went. He would run through a million scenarios about what could go wrong, so much so that it would depress him—defeat himself before he even tried. And then, when depressed, he'd become emotionally exhausted so much that coping mechanisms did little. His annoyance peaked and he ruffled his own hair before he stood and grabbed his single dufflebag, moving towards the front of the bus.

"I thought you were just gonna sit back there and mope the whole ride. We're almost there." The woman with the smokers voice spoke to him and Aiden gave a small, soft smile.

"Sorry, lots on my mind—it's not you. Moving is a big deal." It wasn't. How many times had he been moved around in the four years he was in the Army? On a whim, it would seem. He had no real 'home' as it quickly became wherever he could lay his head down at night. This...he would admit, perhaps was a big deal. It was his own place. His own home, where he wouldn't have to pack up on a moment's notice. It was his place, his rules. He didn't have to conform to anyone. He felt something in the pit of his stomach now. This wasn't fear—he knew that emotion well. Perhaps..excitement? He hadn't felt something like that since he was a kid, and it was over the same thing: visiting grandpa's farm.

As the bus came to a rolling stop there was a loud bang and Aiden found his muscles tightening as he cast a steeled glance to the driver. She waved him off and he quickly shrunk back down to a slouch. "Relax hun, it was just a backfire. Bus probably just gave out anyway. Can't remember the last time the damn thing was worked out." The woman climbed out of her seat and opened the doors before proceeding down the steps. "No need to be all wound up. Welcome to Stardew Valley, kid. Hope you're ready to die from boredom."

"I could think of worse things to die from." Said bluntly as Aiden followed down the steps. "Boredom doesn't seem so bad."

The woman gave a laugh. "Right, tell me that by next winter. Name's Pam, by the way. Wait here, Lewis will be by shortly." She sent a wave over her shoulder as she proceeded down the path. "Need a drink after that."

Aiden found himself alone, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked around. It was still early spring, the air still crisp, and thus his brown leather jacket was wrapped around his frame. This place was different, smaller than he remembered. Probably because the last time he was here, he was still a kid. A deep breath was given, the country air perfumed with the smells of spring. The pollen hadn't started yet, thankfully, or that breath of fresh air likely would have sent him into a sneezing fit. He heard the sounds of foot steps on the dirt path before he saw the duo approaching, the male likely the Lewis that Pam had spoken of. He leaned down and grabbed his duffle. No time like the present, he supposed. And so, he approached the duo, ready to begin his life anew.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 is here! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, it truly motivates me to write! I cannot thank you guys enough! -Passes out cookies!-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 1st Spring, Year 1**

The duo walking up the path was met with a two fingered wave, his sole duffle over his right shoulder. "Hello, Mayor Lewis I'm guessing?" The words directed at the older man, whom he had spoken with on the phone.

The older man let out a chuckle. "I am! With an accent like that, you'll fit in just fine. Sounded different on the phone..."

Aiden gave an honest laugh at this, the first one he felt in ages. "Eh, it's only a slight one. I picked it up from here when I was a kid, guess it just stuck."

"This place does grow on you..." The female spoke and both men turned to her, Aiden with a small smirk and Lewis with a nod.

"She's right, but how rude of me! This is our local carpenter, Robin. She'll be helping you fix up your grandpa's cabin. It's been sitting for quite some time, so...I'm afraid there's some disrepair." Lewis motioned for the other two to follow him and Aiden found himself shrugging. He'd slept in less desirable places, he was sure. Besides, there was a running joke among Soldiers that the Army trained you to fall asleep anywhere, and there was some truth behind it. He was confident in his ability to sleep anywhere, and through just about anything.

The trio was silent as they took a right from the bus stop, heading down the path towards what Aiden knew was the farm. The path was well worn, though there was some growth showing it hadn't been traveled much as of late. He supposed his grandfather had a hard time doing things as he got older. A small pang of guilt hit him, as the realization dawned. He should have moved to take care of his grandfather instead of taking a shot at normalcy in the big city. These thoughts were pushed back to the depths of his mind. His grandfather wouldn't want him feeling like that.

They reached the small cabin, and Aiden couldn't fight the child like grin that reached his face. It was as he remembered, albeit more run down, but this...this was going to be home. The smell of the spring air was strong, fresh and crisp. He glanced over his shoulder to the disrepair of the yard and felt his stomach drop. Things had really been let go, it would seem.

"As you can see, it's a bit...run down." The woman named Robin said, and the mayor immediately retorted.

"Rude!"

Aiden let out a small chuckle. "Naw, she's kinda right. But that's fine, it gives me something to do. Wouldn't be fun if it was easy."

The Mayor gave him a look that Aiden couldn't place before a small, knowing smile reached his lips. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Well! I'm glad our new farmer is ready to go! Take today and settle in, go around town and introduce yourself—everyone's excited to meet the new farmer!"

Aiden visibly recoiled at this. "Eh...I'm not a real big people person-"

"That's fine, but at least say hello. You're a part of the community now, so at least let them see the face of the farmer who's going to grow our food!"

Aiden had no rebuttal for this. Part of a community? That sounded...nice, he supposed. Wait. "Grow food for the entire town!?" Aiden looked around. "By myself?"

"Well, who knows you could meet someo-"

"I think we're done here, c'mon Mayor!" Robin spoke up, ushering the mayor off with a roll of her eyes to Aiden. "We'll get out your hair! Welcome to Stardew Valley!" And in a much more animated fashion than they arrived, the duo departed leaving Aiden standing in front of his new home, back still over his shoulder.

Well. That was awkward. He turned and headed up the stairs, the wooden boards creaking beneath weight they hadn't felt in quite some time. Reaching the door he set his bag down and fished a key from the side pocket. Sliding it into the lock, he heard the tumbler give a loud click as he turned, unlocking the door. Entering, he noticed that someone must had cleaned as there was no layer of dust—indeed even the sheets on the bed were fresh. A small part, in the back of his mind became annoyed at the lack of the hospital corners on the bed, something drilled into him during basic training. Old habits died hard, he supposed. Quickly, he untucked and remade the bed—if only for peace of mind—before he looked around. He could unpack now, or he could go to town and at least say hello. He was anti-social, sure, but he didn't want to appear rude. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Fine, let's slay the beast first, then unpack."

* * *

Aiden trudged down the pathway towards the town, under his arm a packet of papers held together with a rubber band. Entering the main town, Aiden found himself slightly taken aback. He had been there before, of course, but usually in the summer. The cherry blossom trees, just now beginning to bloom, canopied in such a way that the sun looked like little more than twinkling flecks upon the cobblestone with which he walked. It was truly beautiful. Gathering his thoughts, he ducked towards the clinic on the left. Entering, he found that he didn't like the place as much as he thought he would. He supposed his disdain of medical facilities would always be there, no matter how 'homey' it was built to look. Hazel eyes fell upon a man behind the counter, his mustache of both comical and epic proportions and Aiden wasn't sure if he was amused or impressed. Without a word, at first, Aiden placed the packet of papers on the counter.

"Er...hi, I'm the new guy? Moved onto my grandpa's farm?"

The man looked to the packet of papers, blinking once before looking to the owner and hearing his introduction. "Oh! Yes! Mayor Lewis mentioned you'd be moving in! Goodness is spring starting already!? My name's Harvey, by the way, I'm the resident doctor at the clinic. And this is…?" He looked to the packet.

So this guy was the doc? He didn't seem that old...maybe he just aged gracefully? Maybe he was a medical savant? Whichever it was, Aiden steamrolled over the options and spoke. "Name's Aiden doc. These are my...medical records, from the service?"

Harvey blinked again before nodding softly and removing the rubber band and flipping through them. His expression a mix of pensive and an emotion that Aiden had seen among many before: pity. A small part of him, that fire in his belly that had gotten him out of worse situations stirred, and he quickly quelled it. He wasn't judging him, surely, so there was no reason to get angry. "I see...some of these medications may take some time to get in...do you have enough to last?"

Aiden produced a single bottle and shook them. "Till the end of the month. I figured there was no VA clinic here, so...I asked them to fill an advance prescription." Harvey gave a small smile.

"Good. It's just, some of these things we don't keep on hand. Small town, and all..."

"I understand. I'm not trying to put you out, doc, I can commute to the city if you want..."

"No! No, I wasn't saying that..." A sigh came from Harvey, and Aiden picked up on the cue that this doctor probably had the same awkwardness with people that he did and he felt this eased him. An odd form of 'bed side' manner, to be sure, but Aiden found this was much better than a stuffy doctor. "Just that it may take awhile to get in...I'm not a psychologist, so I don't usually deal with these types of things. And, it's a small town, so..."

Aiden nodded. "I got ya doc. You don't have to, but thanks..." Harvey gave an earnest smile, that Aiden returned.

"You're very welcome. I'll go over this more thoroughly later, before I file it. You just be sure to take care of yourself in the meantime. Doctor's orders."

Aiden gave a small laugh at this. "You got it doc. I'll swing by if I feel under the weather, promise." Aiden raised a hand as a wave and headed for the door, Harvey called out to him.

"Ah, Mr. Aiden, I would be remiss if I didn't thank you for your service."

Aiden stopped and looked at him. This was always awkward. While it was nice he was appreciated, acknowledged even, he wasn't sure how to respond? You're welcome was the default, but it just seemed odd. He didn't dislike having served, he was proud of it—he had been taught to be, after all. There were things, times, he tried to hard to forget that he relived...but there were also happy times, times and people that he would miss dearly. A soft smile reached his lips and Aiden gave a small nod. "There's no need to thank me, doc. I did it because I wanted to, just like I'm sure you became a doctor to help people, right? I was a Soldier to protect them."

Harvey, noting the sadness behind the smile nodded. "Indeed."

Exited the clinic, Aiden let out a heavy sigh. First awkward meeting under the belt, hopefully the rest would be easy—medical stuff certainly never was. Every time with doctors, it was procedure, more pills, asking if he felt like he wanted to hurt himself or someone else. He just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't a violent person, far from it, but the fact that he was capable of it set people on edge. Everyone was capable of violence, not just Soldiers—a look at the crime rate in the city proved that. Hell, if anything, civilians were far more scary, to Aiden, because he didn't know _what_ they were capable of, often times until it was too late. Shaking his head at this, he looked to his left at the general store. That was a good place to start, he supposed, as well as a place to wet his whistle.

The door jingled slightly as he entered, typical of an old country store. "Welcome to Pierre's!"

The cry came loudly from the counter, jarring Aiden from his thoughts, and visibly startling him. Both men locked eyes before a laugh was given on both sides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay. That's some enthusiasm, ya got me over wanting to buy something already." Aiden let out a laugh again and Pierre grinned at him.

"Then I'm doing my job! You must be the new farmer Lewis was talking about. Welcome to the Stardew Valley—more importantly, welcome to the best place to buy seeds."

"Well, being a farmer, I might have to take you up on that offer." Aiden grinned as he began looking for the drink cooler. Finding one, he approached it, fingers sliding into his pockets as he lazily browsed the selection. There was a time when Aiden wouldn't pass up an ice cold Joja Cola, but after having worked for them—and drinking a lot because of his employee discount—he found himself grabbing the off brand cola and approaching the counter. "Alright Mr. Pierre, let's see those seeds." He locked eyes with the store owner. "Preferably your easiest to raise. Not sure if the green thumb my grandpa had runs in the family." This earned a laugh from Pierre before he nodded.

"I understand, I'm not very good with plants either. My wife and daughter take care of the ones around the shop. And this one" Pierre motioned to the plant next to his register, "is fake! Don't tell them, though, they think I actually raising it!"

Aiden couldn't help but grin, yet again, at this. "Devious." Pierre produced a single sack from beneath the counter.

"These are parsnips. Hardy, easy to raise, and good in just about anything."

"Have _you_ grown them?"

"I'm not a farmer."

"So I'm the test run?" The duo shared a laugh and Pierre gave an innocent shrug before the door to his right opened. Aiden watched as a young woman, around his age, bounced out of the door.

"Morning dad." She called in a tone that indicated this was a routine she followed every day.

"Good morning Abigail. Come meet the new farmer that moved in! Oh, I forgot to ask your name!"

Aiden shrugged. "It's fine." He looked to the young woman then extended his hand. "Aiden. I just moved into my grandfather's farm."

The young woman who, Aiden would admit looked nothing like her father, took his hand. "Oh yeah? Don't look like much of a farmer."

"Left my cowboy hat at home."

Abigail let out a small laugh at his quib. "Yeah? I'd pay to see that."

"Careful what you wish for!" Aiden said with a grin before he turned back to Pierre. "So how much?"

"25, sir."

Aiden fished his wallet from his back pocket before paying for his drink and seeds. Raising the off-brand cola bottle as he secured his things, in a sort of toast. "Well, Lewis wants me to greet everyone else so...er...see ya'll around?"

"I'm sure! Thanks for stopping by, and come again!" Pierre called this as Aiden approached the door.

"Later!" Was Abigail's farewell, and Aiden responded with his signature two finger wave before he exited. No more than two steps from the door a voice cried out.

"WATCH OUT!"

Aiden turned towards the source, muscles tense, only to have an object slam directly into his forehead, causing him to swear loudly as he placed his hand over the injury. The projectile bounced off, and then to his feet: a gridball. He stooped down and scooped it up.

"Sorry about that! I was just practicing my throw and I guess it just got away from me!" Aiden turned towards the man and saw his first familiar face. "Alex?"

The man raised his brow before Aiden watched realization hit him. " _Airhead Aiden?!_ " A laugh escaped Alex and he waved his hand. "Sorry, I mean...it's kind of ironic. Sorry for hitting you with the gridball, but.."

Aiden gave a wry grin. "Yep. Head is still in the clouds." He tossed the ball back to Alex.

"Long time no see man. What brings you here?"

"I just moved into my grandpa's farm."

"Really? You're the new farmer?! Huh. Small world, I guess."

"Very." Aiden replied this simply before Alex nodded.

"We'll have to catch up later, man, but I gotta get back to practicing. You can tell me about how you ended up here."

Aiden merely gave a nod. "Sure." Alex gave him a wave and Aiden returned it, again, with his two fingered wave and the former star player from highschool headed back the way he had came. "Some people never change, I guess..." He reached up and rubbed his forehead tenderly.

"S'gonna leave a mark." He mumbled this to himself before taking a look around. Things had been going great, but found the wind quickly taken from his sails. He had expected, known, he would likely run into people he had went to Highschool with, but he hadn't expected one of them to be Alex. While Alex hardly fit the bill of a 'bully', he certainly wasn't someone Aiden considered a friend. He let out a small sigh. That was enough adventure for today, he'd come back into town tomorrow. For now, he decided, he would clean up the yard and call it an early day.

* * *

 **A/N: For reference, VA=Veteran's Affairs, primarily where military veterans go to get medical service after separation from the military.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now, Chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, medical reasons! Please note that there won't be a chapter for every day of the calendar, but these first few will be back to back!**

 **_HollyBlue:_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Kent will be an interesting meet, that I am torn on how to write. But, yes, we have quite some story ahead of us before the two cross paths!**

 **_Blackhawk68:_ I'm pleased ya like the story so far. I'm writing Aiden on a personal level, as we share a lot of similarities, but I can only go off my own experience. I hope ya don't feel alienated if I don't cover a specific experience, is all. :) Thank you for the review, brother.**

 **_Lucy The Medic_ : I am confident in my writing skills, but it always warms my heart to hear someone offer praise. Thank you, Lucy, and I hope you continue to read—and even more so, I hope I can continue to please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 2nd Spring, Year 1**

Music blaring brought Aiden from his slumber. While he was no tech savant, he had set an alarm with his phone that woke him with a variety of songs each morning. Always random. This one, a rather inspirational song about the hall of fame*, Aiden decided he liked. He grabbed his phone, allowing the song to play as he rolled out of bed and shambled to the bathroom, much akin to a zombie. He set about his routine, turning on the shower to temperature. Giving it a few seconds to heat up, he surveyed himself in the mirror, running a hand over his stubble. He hadn't fully shaved since he left the service—a vow he made to himself. Trimmed his beard, sure, but this stubble was the shortest he had kept it since. He shrugged. As long as it was off his neck, he supposed it was fine. Summer was coming, so he would likely keep it short anyway. Putting some tooth paste on his toothbrush, he quickly undressed and got in the shower, humming along to the tune as he killed two birds with one stone.

Finishing his morning routine, Aiden crossed to the living room/kitchen and secured the coffee pot. Automated coffee pots were the best thing since pre-sliced bread, he was pretty sure. Pouring himself a cup, he crossed the tiny room and sat in the lone chair in front of the TV, turning on the antiquated device. The screen flickered once before tuning to the picture and Aiden let out a laugh. "Holy shit grandpa, I haven't seen a TV do that in years." The newer TVs didn't have the old 'charm' that this model had. He would wager few his age even knew TVs use to come in wooden boxes. This wasn't -that- old, but it was certainly one of the models that followed it. He watched the news as he sipped his coffee, flipping the channels after he saw rain tomorrow, deciding to see what else the antenna picked up. He rested on an old lady.

' _-spirits in a foul mood today, you will not have good luck.'_

Aiden rolled his eyes and pushed himself off before turning the TV off. Spirits and luck, riiiiight. What's next? His horoscope? He had no need for that crap—he made his own luck. Stopping at the door he secured his pill bottles—kept in sight so he wouldn't forget—and took them before exiting. On his porch was a small chest he had placed his tools and seeds in the night prior, setting up his work prior to the day before. Well, the farm wasn't going to start itself, he supposed.

* * *

By the time noon hit, Aiden found himself leaning on his axe, an earphone dangling and the other in as he wiped his brow. Seeds were planted, watered, and he had finished clearing some weeds and just now, a tree. He was beat though, and he felt this break was earned. Perhaps a walk in the forest would do. Hefting his axe to his shoulder, he swung it around and let it slide down next to his pack handle first. He had attached a D-ring to the side of the top handle, essentially sheathing the axe as the axe head rested against the D-ring, the handle through it. While the ruck was nowhere near as heavy as the one he lugged around in the military, he shifted the weight and adjusted the waist strap. Proper weight distribution was important, after all. And so, he was off.

Spring wasn't his favorite time, but it was still nice. The sweet smell of flowers on the wind cause a small smile to reach his lips, unbeknownst to him, as he sauntered along. Enjoying the sights, Aiden didn't see another familiar face. Whether it was because he was engrossed in nature, or because the face was behind a camera, he wouldn't ever be able to say.

"Oh wow. There's a blast from the past."

Aiden turned his head to the source of the voice, blinking once. The owner, an attractive blonde, shifted her hips slightly.

"Still walking around with your head in the clouds and that dumb smile on your face, huh?"

Inwardly, Aiden groaned. "Ah. Hello Haley. I didn't know you lived around here."

"I always have. What brings you to this backwoods place?"

"I'm the new farmer."

Haley looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering her next words carefully. Of course, it wasn't so that she wouldn't offend him. "Ah, the run down one the old man had? It suits you, I suppose."

Aiden found himself clenching his teeth. Why? Why did he have to run into her? And why was she _still_ such a _bitch_. "I see you haven't changed, Haley."

"Neither have you. Still wearing those shoes made out of plastic, I see."

"Yeah, good thing too. Didn't realize I was gonna step in shit." The words left Aiden's mouth before he could stop himself.

" _Excuse_ me?! Look at how you're dressed!"

Aiden didn't look. He knew how he was dressed. Boots, jeans, and a button up shirt over a white shirt. He had rolled the sleeves on his shirt up as he had been cutting a tree. The weather, still early spring, was cool enough that he would have needed a jacket had he not been working. "You look _homeless._ Does your shack even have running water?"

Aiden sighed and began walking away, Haley yelling after him.

"So you're just gonna leave after being an asshole?! You _owe_ me an apology!"

Aiden said nothing as he walked. Maybe that old lady was completely full of shit after all. Next time, he'd listen.

 **A/N: *For those interested, the song is Hall of Fame, by the Script! Sorry this one is so short, but it's gonna be short choppy ones the first few until it gets rolling!**


End file.
